jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kasumi Tendo (Continuum-32145896)
Kasumi Tendo (天道 かすみ, Tendō Kasumi?) is the oldest daughter of Soun Tendo and the older sister of Nabiki and Akane. Kasumi translates as "mist" while Tendo means "Way of Heaven". History Nineteen-year-old Kasumi is the eldest daughter of the Tendo family. She stated that she finds younger men boring when she and her sisters learned of Ranma's pending arrival. Although she is out of high school, she took over as the family matriarch after the death of her mother. She handles most of the housework, caring for and supporting her family and anyone who visits. Her life is largely that of a traditional Japanese housewife, but she appears to be content in that role and has sometimes been shown to go on trips or meet friends. Dr. Tofu Ono, the local physician, has a crush on her and goes haywire whenever she comes by, or even talks to her on the phone. But given that she always encounters him in this mode, she considers him somewhat odd. Though she is not unaware of his affection and after discovering him in bed with Ka-Chu she went to Kodachi for comfort. She admitted to Kodachi that she was starting to feel as if she was being displaced by both Silk and Kachu from her normal routine of existence. Only for Kodachi to put the moves on her thankfully the two were interrupted by Sasuke informing Kodachi that her father had returned. Shocked at what had happened Kasumi decided that she was better off retreating to the sanctity of her room. Later Kodachi went to Kasumi with her fear that she was merely are reflection of her father’s madness. Without a word Kasumi drew Kodachi into her arms and hugged the other girl to her bosom evolving their relationship to something more. Relationship Kodachi All of her life Kasumi had devoted herself to being a good girl, the kind her mother would approve of. It came so naturally to her, the cooking and cleaning, the keeping of house for a wild and rambunctious family that did not always seem to appreciate the effort it took to keep a place such as this neat and orderly. Yet Kasumi had never deemed it as a sacrifice on her part for she sincerely loved to cook, clean and keep house. It felt right to her, and she did it out of love for her family without thought of compensation. It was a role she was well suited for, and she did it so well that she knew her mother would smile down on her from heaven. But Kodachi’s influenced has caused Kasumi to feel as if it were not enough to simply be a make-believe housewife. There was something new in her life, something that she wanted for herself, something she now had that had not been there before, and for the first time ever she felt a strong desire that was highly personal in nature. Kodachi had given her the answer, the only question was...did she lack the courage to take it? It is a relationship that few understood and even fewer gave approval, but for Kasumi and Kodachi it is as natural to them now as breathing, and every little brush of the hand or hip has the sweetness of a caress of a far more significant nature. Abilities Between Kasumi and Nabiki the two of them have been keeping the dojo solvent and have been doing everything that they can to make up for Soun’s near-retirement from active pursuit of the art. Kimiko’s death really hit the Tendo’s pretty bad, and for the last nine years they’ve all been pretty much running in place just trying to keep up with the bills while providing food on our table. Kasumi was the one who talked Genma into getting a job with Tofu to earn some outside income, having convinced the basically job-phobic man that it was either that or starvation. It was also her idea that got Ranma thinking about helping to restart the dojo. Most people think Kasumi is an airhead because she seems to vacuous and nice all of the time. That’s just her way, though, Kasumi has her own list of talents, what other full-time domestic do you know who keeps a current stock on ancient Chinese literature on her book-shelf. She’s always borrowing medical texts from Tofu, along with classics of Chinese literature, and most of the books do not have Japanese translations. Kasumi is not a fighter, but unlike Nabiki she had not all but completely halted her martial arts training while still in her childhood, though she mainly only practices Tai Chi, being the non- violent sort that she was. The slow and graceful movements always help her to relax and concentrate her mind on matters of the present, to say nothing of keeping her fit and trim so that she could maintain her exhausting regimen of House Chores. She also aided her mother in the development of the Anything Goes House Cleaning style. Category:(Continuum-32145896)